Quest:Proving Grounds IV - The Troll Hunter
Return to the main Proving Grounds page * Recommended MR/SP: > 75 MR, > 110 SP * Added: August 2006 * Description: is better known throughout the realms by his infamous moniker, 'The Troll Hunter' When by chance you become involved with the legendary monster slayer and his rugged band of huntsmen, you soon find yourself in for more adventure than you ever bargained for... Part 1 - Welcome to Windlorn Your brief stop in the town of Windlorn was only meant to allow for a taste of the famous red fox ale at Tuspin's Alehouse... A Taste of Ale You meet an unpleasant character upon entering Tuspin's Alehouse. You can either: * Use Telekinesis (20+)/Illusion (30+)/Any Weaponry Skill (30+)/Unarmed Combat (30+)/Archery (50+)/Diplomacy (30+) for 32 XP * Hold your ground. You can either: ** Apologize for no consequence ** Teach him a lesson: After this encounter, the tavernkeep tells you about being near the town, and you march to meet him. ; Completion reward * 16 general XP ---- Goblinwork You're well received in Jirig's camp. He will offer you 500 gold to hire you. You can use Diplomacy (30+) to bargain for a higher wage (32 xp and 1,000 gold if you succeed). You march to a goblin cave with four of his men: Tibstock, Jodd, Pirwyn, and Darg. As you get near, you're attacked! You can either: * Use Fortification (30+)/Woodsmanship (30+) to avoid the arrows for 64 xp * Attempt to take cover: Roll a After the volley of arrows which kills all your companions, you encounter four battle-hardened goblins. You can either: * Use Gating (30+)/Illusion (30+)/Telekinesis (30+)/Elementalism (30+)/Archery (20+) against the goblins for 32 xp and then fight three goblins instead of four ** * Attack the four goblins: After the first group of goblins, you must then fight Just when you're planning to return to the camp, you hear a shriek from the cave - there are human prisoners in there. You're forced to act... ; Completion reward * 32 general xp ---- Goblinwork - Into the Dark This scenario features a quite long dungeon From the entrance of the cave, you can exit to rest (no point). To rest without being disturbed you must roll a If you flee from any enemy in the cave you go back to the entrance. This can be bothersome, but also useful if you need to rest at any point (the dungeon is long, and several enemies are comparatively quite hard). ;Random enemies * * * This is just a sample, all encountered random enemies are 3@60 an drop common loot, making this adventure an impromptu one-time grinding scenario for gold. ;Noted locations # Entrance # Combat: First , then . You get a and a bit of gold (172-205 attested) # Two goblin guards. You can retreat east or south from this cell without being noticed. You can #* Use Telekinesis (30+)/Illusion (30+)/'128 xp' to Archery (50+)/Thievery (30+) for 64 xp and surprise attack them: #* Attack them: # Some captives. When freeing prisoners, you can get 32xp to Thievery (30+), 64xp to Telekinesis (40+), 128xp to Destruction (50+) or 32 General XP if you use the from location 2. You get 64 additional general XP for freeing each batch, no matter how. You can help them as soon as you find them or ignore them and come back later. After freeing a batch of captives, you get back to the entrance of the cave. There is no mechanic alignment disadvantage of not freeing them, apart from the loss of XP. # An ambush . After this, # You get , which identifies as # A party of 8 goblins. You can: #* Use Gating (30+)/Illusion (30+)/Telekinesis (40+)/Elementalism (30+)/Thievery (40+)/Archery (40+) for 128 xp #* Hold your ground: - You can get a few good loot items from them. #* Flee: . You flee back to the entrance of the cave. # Helmed axe-wielding goblin - You can flee or fight . He has several excellent and valuable loot items. # A pair of guards - flee or fight - Their weapons are exceptional: and #* There is a hidden chance (NO hint) to use Archery here: 32 Archery XP if used to kill one the guards. 33+ combat XP for killing the second guard (you can't flee from him) # Boss: You can attack or leave. You aren't followed if you leave (just the first time). The next time you arrive here you're immediately attacked by (one after another, no chance of rest, but you can flee from any of them): #* #* #* After the final battle: * The elder goblin disappears before you can engage it. * On the corpses of the goblin brothers you find excellent weapons: , , and . * 1000-1391 gold coins. * 3 s. ;Completion reward * 512 general xp. ---- Part 2 - The Hunting Begins When you associate with someone known as 'the Troll Hunter', you have to know that sooner or later it's going to come down to hunting trolls... Trouble in Tarnsey You receive a You go back to the camp of the Troll Hunter. Now that four of your comrades are dead, there are just sixteen men remaining, besides Jirig and you. As they're busy recovering the bodies of the fallen, he sends you to Tarnsey in company of an experienced huntsman, Tanvar Elmkin. You see a for the first time. You encounter some goblin tracks, and must decide if continue to Tarnsey or follow them. You can also use Divination/Thievery (10+) for 16xp or Woodsmanship (40+) for 32 XP. *If you used Thievery when you saw the tracks, and decide to steal the purse: . If you succeed, you get 16xp to Thievery and 30-35 gold coins. Your alignment is also affected: "You suddenly feel a bit more wicked...". After this you must decide your path again (Chasing the goblins is the difficult and more rewarding way mentioned in the GM's hint). ;If you track the goblins *If you track the goblins and attack the encampment: 32 xp to Elementalism (50)/Illusion (40)/Thievery (40)/Woodsmanship (50)/Archery (40) or 64 xp to Necromancy (40) when used against the goblins. If you used Thievery, an extra 32 xp to Thievery if you manage to sneak attack the chieftain . If you use Necromancy or Elementalism you do not get a chance to fight the goblin chieftain. The chieftain is 9+ with 113 MR. 513 Combat xp. Ring Of Astounding Might. 525 gold coins. 512 general xp. ;After going to Tarnsey You're greeted by the head of the village council, a woman named Lyrnoa. She tells there are two trolls camped on a wood called Oak Alley. You must pass a . (Maybe with Woodsmanship - confirmation needed, that would be the "*32 xp to Woodsmanship when finding the trolls" from previous annotations). If you don't pass you're wounded by a troll before engaging two (no rest between them). (Don't know where is this - maybe if you pass the check?) *64 xp to Elementalism (40)/Telekinesis (30)/Gating (30)/Illusion (30)/Archery (?)/Thievery (50) for using it against the trolls. ;Completion reward *128 general xp. Part 3 - The Hunt Continues The 'Troll Hunter' is a surprisingly busy fellow. Had you known that the wilds of Sryth were crawling with such wicked creatures, you might not have chosen the path of an adventurer... then again... Dragoneye Wood You meet a long-haired, middle-aged huntsman by the name of Riel, and are fully accepted into Jirig's band. After going a couple of days with him, you learn the skill of Woodsmanship at level 5. If you already had the skill, you get 1024 Woodsmanship XP. Then you're off to Dragoneye Wood, with intended destination Southdawn Keep. Jirig pays you 1200 gold coins for your services so far. When you're scouting, a troll attacks you, catching you almost by surprise. You can: * Use Archery (40+) for 32 XP, Fortification (40+) for 64 XP (tested), or Unarmed Combat (40+) for 64xp. (untested) * Hold your ground: After this one, you face two more: After this fight, a troll grips your neck from behind. You can: * Use Illusion (40+) 32 XP (tested) / Unarmed Combat (40+) for 32xp (untested) * Attempt to free yourself: After freeing yourself, you face (no rest between battles) * * Finally a massive troll is upon you, but just in time Tanvar appears and slays it with a masterful demonstration of the troll-bont utility. You both return to camp loaded with troll hides and bones. ;Completion reward * 128 general xp. ---- Minstrels? Really short quest. You're roughly roused from your sleep by Tanvar. Your camp is under attack by men on horseback! You can: * Use Telekinesis (40+)/Horsemanship (40+)/Archery (40+) against the horsemen for 32xp and fight * Fight After the swift fight, when the attackers are completely disbanded, you discover, among much mirth, that the would-be thieves attacked your well-armed and trained group confusing you with a group of traveling minstrels! At least, your company made the road a lot safer for any real minstrels around. ;Completion reward * 64 general xp. Part 4 - Tooth and Claw Sleep won't come easy... A Rude Awakening * 32xp to Telekinesis (30)/Elementalism (40)/Gating (40)/Illusion (40)/Archery (30) when used against the wolfkin. * * * * 64 general xp. The Hunt for Brekkin * 32xp to Illusion (40)/Archery (40)/Woodsmanship (30) when used against the wolfkin. * * 128 general xp. Part 5 - An Unknown Enemy Things have gone from bad to worse. You're beginning to wonder if your quest to get a taste of Windlorn's famous Red Fox Ale was worth all this... On Your Own * 64xp to Fortification (40)/Elementalism (40)/Archery (40), or 16xp to Woodsmanship (30) when used against the wolfkin. * if you fail the check: * * 64 general xp. A Rescue in the Dark * 32 xp to Divination (40), 16xp to Woodsmanship (40) when used to track the woodsmen, X5. * * * * 32 xp to Illusion (40)/Elementalism (40)/Archery (40) or 64 xp to Telekinesis (40) when used against the large wolfkin. * * 64 xp to Fortification (40) when used to avoid the lightning bolt. * * * * 512 general xp. Part 6 - A Dangerous Descent Your pursuit of the mysterious staff-wielding human who transformed into a wolf-kin is fraught with peril... Shocking Encounter * 32 xp to Fortification (40) for blocking the lightning bolt. * * * * * 256 general xp. Part 7 - Snares It seems that your unknown enemy is taking great pains to see that you never reach the end of this passage... alive... The Web * 128xp to Gating (50) or 64xp to Telekinesis (40)/Arcana (40) when used against the web. * 32 general xp. The Arm * 64xp to Illusion (40)/Archery (40) when used against the arm. * 64 general xp. The Wave * 64xp to Elementalism (40)/Fortification (50)/Divination (50) when used against the wave. If you fail, +150 damage (maybe just instant death) * 64 general xp. The Rock * 128xp to Fortification (50)/Telekinesis (50)/Destruction (50) when used against the rock. * 256 general xp. Part 8 - The Domed Chamber Your mysterious foe is again within sight... The Domed Chamber * * * * * * * 384 general xp. Part 9 - Uh Oh The beast creeping up from behind you is not what you think... it's much, much worse... This Doesn't Look Good * 32 xp to Illusion (40)/Telekinesis (50)/Gating (40)/Archery (40) when used against the massive forest troll. * * 384 general xp. Part 10 - The Enemy Revealed More Than Meets The Eye * * * * * 128 general xp. Part 11 - In Pursuit of Auz-Birok A Light at The End of The Tunnel * 64 xp to Divination at the fork in the road. There will be NO Hint of this. * If you go right: . After that you will return and go to the left. * * * * If you attack the wolfkin in front of you: * * 256 general xp. Part 12 - The Final Battle Begins Onslaught * 32xp to Illusion (40)/Gating (40)/Telekinesis (40)/Archery (30) when used against the wolfkin. * * * A group of fifteen wolfkin lope towards you one at a time... Note: you don't usually see all fifteen fights, and stats for the individual wolfkin vary greatly * * * * * * * * * 512 general xp. Part 13 - The Underlings Man Down * * * 256 general xp. Auz-Karag * 64xp to Necromancy (50)/Archery (50) when used against Auz-Karag. * * 256 general xp. Part 14 - A Final Stand The Slayer of Men * 128xp to Gating (50)/Telekinesis (50)/Illusion (50)/Archery (50) when used against Auz-Birok. * * * * 512 general xp. Part 15 - A Hunting Ye Shall Go The Blood Stripe Clan * * * * You can rest here, and choose not to track down the troll leader. * * variable award of gold coins. * 128 general xp. The Troll-Bont * The skill of Weaponry: Troll-Bont, level 10. * A . [Note: equip the troll-bont the bonuses are worth the loss of MR and SP] * * 128 general xp. A Hillfull of Trolls * 2500 gold coins. * 512 general xp. Part 16 - The Last Hunt The Ridge - Part 1 * * * * 128 general xp. The Ridge - Part 2 * * * Now make an * * * 256 general xp. A Small Voice * * * 5000 gold coins. Completion reward * 4096 general xp * 512 XP to all skills and powers After completion, will be unlocked in Trithik, where you'll receive: Jirig's own troll-bont, the Engraved Troll-Bont Return to the main Proving Grounds page. Category:Ways to alter Alignment Category:AG-only Category:AS&P Quests Category:AT Quests Category:Sagas Category:Kepbekk items quests